Everything Has A Cost
by TheChildishDork
Summary: Katherine Pierce tries to trade these two powerful teenagers for her freedom from Klaus Mikaelson. In which, they are his children, That he wasn't aware of their existence. He felt drawn to them. But, Kol Mikaelson spends time with the teenagers, to learn more about them. Eventually, He learns their his niece and nephew. Caroline and Stefan travel to NOLA to get her children back.
1. Chapter 1

_The heated sun reflected off the cold waves of the lake, creating an amazing view of it. Along with the trees and clouds that were nearby._

 _Hayden smiled, clinging to her brother's side. They've spent most of their lives hidden, from any creature that would use them, for their own selfish gain. Their Mother, Caroline Forbes, tried to provide them, a normal life. But, Mikaelson blood flowed within them. They were bound to murder someone. No matter how much their mother tried to prevent it. Nothing helped. Felix had taken his first life, and it destroyed him. He kept repeating his guilt. But, within time, He distracted himself by focusing on his magic, learning to control it. To this day, Hayden or Felix couldn't believe their mother had given birth to them. Considering, She's merely just a baby vampire. Creatures of the night can't create their own flesh and blood. Their body froze, when they had turned. But, nature had found a loophole. The spirits had made it perfectly clear that these children were supposed to prevent Niklaus Mikaelson from taking another life. Bonnie stayed beside Caroline throughout the whole birth and taking care of the children. She ignored the spirits. Most of her magic leaving her body. But, Bonnie didn't care. She felt drawn to the children. She taught them the simple perks of being half witch. Caroline helped them control their thirst for blood. But, the twins didn't crave it much, unlike normal vampires. It still amazed some supernatural creatures that Hayden and Felix exist. Of course, Caroline kept them hidden, not wanting any unwanted attention. The word of their existence would surely end up in the ears of Niklaus Mikaelson. He wasn't the same. She didn't want to lose her children to him. The man that she learned to love. But, everything changed, he fell in love with another women. Like, all the time Caroline and Klaus had spent together, meant nothing to him._

" _Do you believe our father would use us for his own selfish gain?" Hayden suddenly questioned, breaking the silence. She adjusted herself against the tree, looking at her brother. He inhaled once, before glancing at her. She noticed all the hatred and sadness from the mention of their father._

" _I honestly don't know. He isn't aware of our existence either." Felix answered, frowning._

" _I am aware of that fact, brother. But, we're immortal, He's bound to find out." She pointed out, slightly nervous. Neither of them bothered to talk about their Father. It just brought pain and sadness to them. He crushed their mother's spirit, from the stories they've heard from their uncle Stefan._

" _We're stronger than any supernatural creatures to roam the earth." Felix said, grinning._

" _You heard stories about Niklaus' other child, Hope." Hayden pointed out. She crossed her arms over her chest, slightly annoyed._

" _Do you feel that?" Felix suddenly whispered._

 _Hayden glanced at him, confused. She sensed a bundle of magic nearby, flashing to her feet. She closed her eyes, muttering some latin words under her breath._

" _Hayden?" He said, flashing to his feet._

" _Somebody's here. We have to return back home." She blurted out._

 _Felix grabbed her hand, ready to flash off. Both of them aren't the type to defend themselves. Their uncles and aunts couldn't show them. It would've drawn attention, and it would surely reach the Mikaelson house in New Orleans. A wooden stake got plunged into Hayden's chest. She cried out. Felix caught her before she could land to the ground. A average wooden stake wouldn't kill them, But it still hurt. He clutched it in his grasp, yanking it out. He looked around, sensing the same bundle of magic coming closer. He glanced back at his sister, noticing she's trying to gain her breath again. They couldn't flash off, or preform a certain spell. Their attacker wouldn't let them get away, and Felix wouldn't risk for his sister to go through that pain again. He would rather suffer through it. But, their attacker, would certainly choose Hayden again. Felix looked up in front of him. His eyes widened, seeing a beautiful brunette staring back at him. She wore all black with brown curly hair._

" _You two are totally Klaus' children." She said, more to herself than them._

 _Then, she showed her vampire face, flashing towards them._

 _Everything gone pitch black._


	2. Chapter 2

_Caroline Forbes rolled on her back, with a groan. The rays of the morning sunlight peeked through her window curtains. She figured the twins should be returning shortly. They tend to witness the sun rising in the sky, each and every morning. She couldn't exactly lock them into the house for their safety, they could easily break any spell. They're stronger than any supernatural creatures to exist and still roam the earth. Except, She didn't allow them to learn of their abilities, it could've drawn attention to themselves._

 _She peeled herself from her bed, dragging her body to the kitchen. She tiredly opened the fridge, searching for the beverage that she truly craved. A huge pile of blood bags rested in one of the departments at the very bottom of the fridge. She sipped on it._

 _Caroline noticed she didn't hear any movement in the house. She glanced at the clock, it's nearly eight. The twins usually return close to eight. She continued to stare at the clock, scared for the safety of her children. They are her entire world, she couldn't bare the thought of someone possibly harming them._

 _A collection of knocks pounded against the wooden door. Caroline flashed towards it, ripping it open with all her strength._

" _Hey, care, Is something wrong?" Stefan asked, worried._

' _The twins haven't returned yet." She answered._

 _She vamped to her bedroom, tossing any sort of clothing on. Before, Stefan could enter the apartment, Caroline flashed out._

 _He glanced into the apartment, closing the door, and flashing after her._

 _xxx_

 _Felix's eyes fluttered open to the sound of speaking. He took in his surroundings, and noticed someone stirring beside him. Hayden left out a small whimper, leaning on some box. He tried to embrace her in his arms, and help her. But, he felt a burned effect on his wrist, each movement he made with them. He looked down, seeing a rope wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Felix's eyes widened, noticing the smell that left the rope. Vervain. He closed his eyes, muttering something under his breath._

" _Klausy junior, Don't you dare preform any witchy stuff." A brunette suddenly said._

 _She opened the back door of the van, smiling. She could finally get her freedom from Klaus, and if it took these teenagers. Then, she didn't care. She spent five hundred years running for her life, it couldn't go on. Klaus had taken everything from her. She didn't have much to lose. Except, for her life. If he laid eyes on her again, her heart wouldn't rest in her chest anymore. She couldn't hide forever. If she did. What would be the point of it? She wouldn't have anybody. When, she spotted these teenagers, she knew something was different about them. They haven't aged, since the last three years. Of course, She didn't spy on them, every single of the day. But, just kept close tabs on their life. From what she gathered, Both of them are hybrids. But, They have witch and vampire blood running through their bodies. Yet, there is something else about them. She couldn't waste anymore time. She needed to trade her freedom for them. It's a huge risk for her life, to be near Klaus. But, the power of these children, would surely interest him._

" _You're familiar of Klaus Mikaelson?" Felix asked._

 _The brunette laughed bitterly, '"I've spent five hundred years running from him."_

 _Felix stared at her for a brief moment. He glanced at his sister, who's eyes fluttered open. She gasped for her breath, taking in her surroundings. She spotted her brother tied up, with a smirking brunette beside him. Out of her usual training with Bonnie, she closed her eyes. The vervain drenched ropes ripped off her wrists and ankles. She easily flicked her wrist, and the brunette's body fell to the ground, lifeless._

" _She'll awake again." Hayden whispered, confused._

 _She turned her hands, staring at her palms. She wasn't aware of her strength, and it's all so confusing. Hayden glanced at her brother, swiping her hand in the air, and the ropes easily popped off him._

" _Breathe, don't let it control you." Felix smiled._

 _Hayden looked at him, and instantly obeyed his orders. She inhaled, focusing on her soft and quiet breaths._

" _Where did you learn all of that?' Felix asked, surprised._

 _He rubbed his burnt wrists, staring at the red marks leaving. He breathed out a sigh of relief, he hated being held against his will. But, what the women had said, kept invading his thoughts._

" _Aunt Bonnie had been kind enough to teach me." Hayden replied, casually._

 _She climbed out of the van with Felix in suit. They stared at the temporary dead body laying beside the van. Felix kneeled beside her, digging through her pockets for any sort of personal belonging. He noted that the women kept a picture of a man in a suit, in one of her pockets. Felix rolled his eyes, his hands landing on a bundle of papers._

" _We can't continue to waste time!" Hayden blurted out._

" _Aren't you curious of our attacker?" Felix asked._

" _If you must know, I am Katherine Pierce." The brunette suddenly said, annoyed._

 _She flashed towards Hayden, snapping her neck with ease._

 _A grin spread on her face, watching the girl fall lifelessly to the ground._

" _Don't depend on your sister." Katherine smirked._

 _Felix stared at his sister, in a state of shock. Then, it hit him, a needle being plunged into his side, a feeling of something lacing his body. It burned, and everything gone black._

" _These children are annoying." Katherine yawned._

 _xxx_

 _Caroline flashed to the nearby lake, with Stefan following close behind. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on her surroundings. The sound of birds chirping filled her ears. She huffed, looking at Stefan with tears swelling in her eyes. She couldn't believe her babies were taken. Caroline wiped the tears away, pulling out her phone._

" _Care?" Stefan tried saying._

 _But, She couldn't hear him. She just needed to find her children, and bring them home, Nothing mattered to her, without Felix and Hayden. They are everything to her. So can't lose them too. It'll be to much for her to handle. She dialed a familiar number, and waited. A mixture of tears were rolling down her cheeks._

" _Hello, Gorgeous."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Niklaus Mikaelson seated himself in his study, staring at a pile of papers. He hadn't been himself in year, possibly longer. There hadn't been a single day that he hadn't thought of a certain blonde baby vampire. She had just left, without a single word. He searched the entire world for her whereabouts. But, nobody heard of her. Like, she haven't existed. None of her friends paid attention enough to realize, that she wasn't there. `He used to be in denial, claiming she just needed some time for herself._

 _He had accepted that she wasn't going to return to him. But, he couldn't handle it. Klaus finally found someone to love, other than himself or his family. Yet, She still gotten taken from him. It pained him to even think about her. To never be able to embrace her in his grasp, to never let her go. She had been his light in his empty and blank world. She showed him how to love and show mercy to those who deserved it. Hell, she hadn't even tried to change his ways of torture or killing innocents. Sure, it pissed her off. But it didn't drive her away from him. It been nearly two decades and he still thought of her. He still loved her._

 _He had a one night stand after her disappearance, with some werewolf. Of course, she ended up being knocked up with his child. Thus, his little Hope had been born. He vowed to protect her with his entire life. Sadly, not really, Hayley didn't make it through the birth of his child. In fact, She wasn't strong enough to give birth to a tybrid, like Hope. Of course, it didn't matter to Klaus, if the mother of his child died or not. She would not ever be the women that he truly loved. Klaus would do nearly anything to bring her back into his life._

 _xxx_

 _In the five hundred years of her life, she hadn't seen any creature like these teenagers. Their magic is stronger than any witch. She thought of keeping them, and earning their trust. But, Katherine wanted her Freedom more than a couple of teenagers. She couldn't waste any more time running for her life, to spend it in total fear._

 _The brunette climbed out of the van, reaching the Mikaelson mansion in New orleans. She inhaled, opening the back of the van. Hayden and Felix glared at her, not moving. They vervain ropes were tied back onto their wrists and ankles. Except, They was a rope in their mouths. She needed to know they won't attempt to harm her or possibly worst._

" _If any of you, try to do any witchy things, i will kill you both." Katherine smirked._

 _She reached for felix, untying his wrists and ankles. He continued to glare at her, glancing at his sister. Katherine stared at Hayden, slightly nervous. The blonde hybrid rolled her eyes, waiting, it burned to move any bones in her body. The entire ride had been painful. Since, Hayden woken up, she tried to use her magic. But, that required moving, and she couldn't bare the constant pain and the smell of her own flesh burning. Their uncle Stefan had mentioned vervain, that it hurts like total hell._

 _Katherine ripped off the ropes, flashing back outside._

 _She grinned, hoping to have her freedom today._

 _Hayden and Felix shared a look. Before, flashing out of the van._

 _Katherine rolled her eyes, half expecting that. She easily grabbed Felix in a chokehold. She couldn't snap his neck, he needed to be on the land of the living for this deal to happen. She tighten her grip on his neck._

 _Hayden paused, glaring at her with hatred filled eyes._

" _Don't move or his neck goes crack." Katherine threatened._

 _Felix tried to use his vampire strength to free himself. But, she kept tightening her grip. His lungs begged for more oxygen. Yet, it wouldn't kill him. It just sucked._

" _Fine! Let him go!" Hayden hissed._

" _Great! We're on the same page." The five hundred vampire said, smirking._

 _She tossed Felix aside, turning to the building. It was a huge risk to even step foot on the Mikaelson ground. She had witnessed their magic. Even, felt it. The twins were strong, possibly stronger than the Original Vampires. She considered her options. Katherine could keep the children and earn their trust or she tries to deal for her freedom with Klaus. She wasn't in the mood to waste time to earn their trust. She did kidnap them._

 _The brunette flashed behind the twins, grinning. They flinched, turning to face her. Katherine grabbed their arms, leading them towards the building._

" _What page is that, may i ask?" Felix questioned._

" _Oh please, She's afraid of her own shadow!" Hayden hissed, annoyed._

 _Katherine rolled her eyes, dragging them closer to the main entrance of the compound. Deep down, she was aware of Elijah being here and possibly seeing him. Maybe, he'll even try to convince Klaus to give her mercy. If, the deal doesn't go as planned. Yet, she had valuable information that he wouldn't figure out._

" _You mentioned that you've been on the run from Klaus Mikaelson?" Felix blurted out._

" _What?" Hayden said, confused._

" _We could help you!" Felix said, yanking on his arm._

" _What!" Hayden said, even more confused._

 _That, caught Katherine's attention. She glanced at Felix, her eyes boring into his blue ones. She noticed he resembled Caroline alot. While, Hayden is nearly alike as Klaus._

" _Oh shut up, Klausy junior." Katherine spat._

 _Felix frowned. He closed his eyes, focusing on his hearing. Of course, he heard Hayden trying to release her arm. Then, he heard a collection of voices speaking. Ones, that he couldn't make out what they were saying._

 _Hayden noticed two strange looking men flashing towards them. She continued to yank on her arm, falling to the ground when Katherine released her. The blonde hybrid flashed to her feet, looking at her brother._

 _Katherine ripped two of the daywalkers hearts out, tossing them to the side. She flashed back to the Twins yanking them closer to the large wooden doors._

" _Klaus!" She shouted on the top of her lungs._

 _Felix opened his eyes, looking at her. He stared at the large wooden doors, slightly afraid. This must've been what their Mother had mentioned to them. The supernatural creatures would use him and his sister for their own selfish gain. In this case, Katherine wishes to trade them for her freedom, to their Father. He placed the pieces together in his head._

" _Shout a little louder! It's not like we're all freaking Vampires!" Hayden said, annoyed._

 _She just wanted to see her mother again. Not be held hostage by some vampire. It pissed her off that she couldn't use her magic. It's bound to end up with Katherine harming Felix. And, Hayden couldn't bare the thought of being the reason for her brother's pain. She huffed, yanking on her arm again._

 _In a flash, a man had Katherine held against the wall by the throat. Felix's eyes widened, lifting his palm and sending the man back into the house. Two other people flashed to their brother's side, staring at Katherine and the twins._

" _Katerina." Elijah breathed out._

" _You will die, little one." The other man hissed at Felix._

 _He flashed to the teenager, holding him in the air by his throat._

" _No!" Hayden shouted._

 _She raised both of her palms, sending the man back. Hayden turned to Katherine, flicking her wrist, and snapping the Vampire's neck. Elijah flashed to the brunette's side, staring at Hayden and Felix. Rebekah snarled, flashing to her brother's side again._

 _Felix caught his breath, rubbing his neck._

 _Hayden glared at the two originals. She had her guard up, ready to fight back. Neither of the twins were strong enough to beat them. But, Hayden had learned more spells than Felix, from their Aunt Bonnie. She lifted her hand, creating a circle of fire appear around herself and Felix. He just stared at the dancing flames, letting her take charge. He had gotten used of it, over the past few years and it didn't bother him._

" _What is this?" Rebekah hissed, angrily._

" _It's called fire, you surely must've heard of it." Felix answered._

" _Do you know who we are?"_

' _Some bratty original and you're hybrid brother." Hayden replied, causally._

" _Don't forget, The other brother that wears a suit, all the time." Felix added, smiling._

 _Klaus walked around the circle of flames. Each attempt he tried to move closer. The flames grew blocking him out. He roared, flashing towards Katherine's body and ripping her out of Elijah's grasp. He held his hand in front of her heart, glaring at the teenagers._

" _I will rip out her heart!" He hissed through gritted teeth._

 _Elijah flashed to his brother, worried for Katherine's life._

 _Rebekah noticed, heading to stand beside her brother. She knew that Elijah still cared about the Brunette._

" _You think we care?" Hayden asked, curious._

 _Felix flashed closer to the circle, closing his eyes and muttering some words under his breath._

 _The fire started to burn out._

 _The original hybrid smirked, taking a couple steps closer. He glanced at his siblings, who kept their eyes on the Twins._

 _Hayden rolled her eyes, lifting her hand in the air. The flames reappeared. She stared at her twin in total confusion._

" _He's planning to kill Katherine!" Felix said, gesturing to the brunette._

" _It doesn't concern us, Felix!"_

" _We certainly don't care, if she lives or die. But-"_

 _"What!?"_

 _"Elijah does!"_

" _Why do we care about Elijah?"_

 _Klaus stared at the teenagers, they reminded him of someone. He just couldn't place his finger on it. He glanced at Katherine, curiously. He wondered why she came here with these two teenagers. She knew he would kill her, within seconds. But, she still brought the teenagers. He reached to her chest again. In a flash, he plunged his hand through her chest, ripping out her heart. Klaus shoved the body aside, smirking at the teenagers._

 _Hayden and Felix glared at him._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **i fixed the last chapter. I realized, it was to quick for Caroline to reach out to Klaus. Instead, she calls someone else, that i've been wanting to write about.**_

 _ **Anyways, REVIEW, i am curious if people actually like the story.**_

 _ **I hope to post this story every Monday and Friday. It all depends.**_

 _ **i apologize for any spelling mistakes.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_He trailed kisses down her neck, nibbling and sucking. A quiet moan slipped past her mouth, filling his ears. He smirked against her ivory skin, scraping his teeth along it. From what he had gathered, This was the witch for the answers to his questions. He just needed to convince her to spill the little secrets from her mouth, and it didn't hurt to have fun with it. The witch was a very good kisser, To bad she won't be alive tonight. Besides, He already laid eyes on someone, and within time, she will be his._

" _The french quarter of New Orleans." The witch breathed out, moaning._

 _He smiled, his hands traveling down the sides of her body. She arched in him, quietly begging for more._

" _Anything else?" He whispered in her ear, sucking on her earlobe._

 _He grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head, kissing her neck again._

" _Yes. Marcel controls the witches. He chased the werewolves out of the city and into the woods. He made every vampire there." She answered, between breaths and moans._

 _He paused, earning a whimper of protest from her, he couldn't care less._

 _He lifted his head, looking at her._

" _Is that all?" He asked, curiously._

 _She nodded, capturing his lips with her own, biting his bottom one._

 _He rolled his eyes, using his vampire strength to tilt her head to the side. Within seconds, his fangs pierced through her skin, a crimson_

 _fluid coating his tongue, traveling to his system, The colour of his eyes darkened, black veins appearing under his eyes. He noticed she didn't use her magic to fight back._

 _She simply moaned, tapping his shoulder to stop. But, he kept sucking on her blood, planning to drain her of her life. The witch wiggled her body, trying to free herself. She opened her mouth, to only close it again, she couldn't say anything. None of the protection spells popped into her mind._

 _He noticed she stopped moving, closing his eyes, focusing on her heartbeat. It kept it's pace for a couple more seconds, slowly beating slower. Her body leaned onto his for support, every bone in her body, not being able to move._

 _The witch's body fell into his arms, lifeless. He shoved her aside, slightly annoyed. Sure, she gave him answers. But, he already heard of Marcel and his power over New Orleans._

 _He noticed his phone vibrating in one of his pockets, digging around for it. He didn't bother to check the caller's ID, not many people call him. But, he already knew who called him. She usually called to make sure he's alright, every now and then._

" _Hello, gorgeous." He said into the phone._

" _M-my children haven't returned yet. They aren't at the usual lake." The voice blurted out._

 _He heard the sadness hidden in her tone, and it pained him to hear it. Then, he repeated what she had just said to him, in his head. Hayden and Felix, the most powerful creatures managed to get taken. God, he would certainly tease Hayden about it later._

" _We'll get them back." He replied, confidently._

" _Bonnie isn't returning any of my calls." Caroline added._

" _Do you assume it has something to do with the children being taken?" He questioned, slightly worried._

" _I Can't think straight."_

" _I'll be catching the first plane to London, Gorgeous."_

 **xxx**

 _A wave of guilt and sadness flooded Elijah's body. He froze, seeing the love of his life drop to the ground, lifeless. Her heart rested in his brother's hand. Elijah felt his world crumble in front of him and he couldn't do anything about it. She spent five hundred years in fear, escaping and running for her life. A strange feeling filled his body. One that he couldn't figure out. He hadn't noticed the feeling for years. Sure, he gotten pissed over the past couple of years. But, he easily bounced back within a couple of days._

 _He closed his eyes, letting the emotions consume him. It was Rage._

 _He noted that Rebekah's hand clutching his left arm, trying to prevent anything else happening._

 _Elijah shrugged it off, opening his eyes. He flashed to Klaus, landing a punch to his Jaw._

 _Out of defense, Klaus slammed his brother to the ground, pinning him there._

" _She deserved it!" Klaus hissed through gritted teeth._

 _Elijah struggled against Klaus' grip. Eventually, with more effort and force, he managed to throw his brother off him. He vamped to his feet, glaring._

" _Caroline is hiding from you! Does she deserve it?" Elijah asked bitterly._

 _Something clicked in Klaus' mind, hearing the mention of her name. It hasn't been spoken from any of his siblings for quite some time. He froze, his gaze dropping to the ground. Klaus' lifted his head, a bright ring of yellow in his eyes. In a flash, Klaus ripped through Elijah's neck, biting him in anger._

" _Don't you dare use her against me!" Klaus yelled._

 _Elijah's hands flew to the bite mark, feeling it. He felt the venom of his brother's wolf side, travel to his system. A burning sensation flooded his entire body. He felt paralyzed. Nothing that he had experienced in his thousand of years roaming this earth._

"' _Lijah." Rebekah cried out._

 _She flashed to her brother's side, worried._

 _He wouldn't die from the venom of a wolf. But, he could still feel the pain from it, like any other vampire._

 _The blonde original glanced back at her hybrid brother. He kept threatening the teenagers. But, it didn't concern her. She needed to get her brother inside. Before, he begins to hallucinate and kill people. It'll surely be the beginning of another war._

 _Inhaling once, she flashed her brother inside the compound. Rebekah dragged her older brother to his Bedroom._

" _Our brother is a hybrid, his venom is stronger." Rebekah said, more to herself._

" _Protect those children from him." Elijah muttered._

" _Are you bloody insane?"_

" _Just do it."_

" _No. I'll end up daggered." Rebekah pointed out._

 _She lowered her head, not wishing to end up daggered. It was total hell. You wake up and it's centuries or decades later. It isn't something that Rebekah wanted. Kol had just gotten his dagger out of his chest. She'll simply be his replacement in that box to rot. Like, an old piece of meat. The original blonde inhaled, deciding her options. She could attempt to protect those teenagers for Elijah and possibly end up in a box, rotting. Or, she could let her brother kill them. Yet, their just teenagers, there's a future waiting for them._

 _Elijah shifted in his bed, adjusting himself with the bite mark. Beads of sweat rested on his skin, he loosened his tie, trying to breathe in the air. He couldn't move anymore. His voice sounded cracked and broken. He glanced at his sister, noticing the tears swelling in her eyes. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, falling into the darkness._

 _A stray tear rolled down Rebekah's cheek, feeling completely useless. She couldn't do anything to help him. Nik wouldn't give Elijah his blood, until he suffered enough for mentioning Caroline. She knew Klaus still cared for her. But, she's well hidden, not even a original could find her._

 _Rebekah wiped the tears with the back of her hand, not wishing for her brother to go through this horrible pain._

 _A sound of screaming and crying pierced through her ears, like hammers to her skull. Rebekah glanced at her brother. Before, flashing to the noise._

 _xxx_

 _Felix's eyes widened, seeing Katherine's heart resting in Klaus' palm. He known that she planned to trade them for her freedom. But, Felix felt pity for her. She spent five hundred years running for her life, living in total fear. Her life barely hanging on through strings. Yet, Katherine ended up being killed._

 _Hayden rolled her eyes, raising her index finger. Katherine's heart grew in it's size, falling into shreds, and splattering blood on Klaus' face. She smirked, bending down near the dancing flames._

" _You've spent five hundred years chasing after her. Why didn't you make her suffer for it?" Hayden asked, curiously._

 _She heard stories about him. He enjoyed torturing people and making them suffer. Her uncle, Stefan, had even brought up what happened in the 20's. He was the ripper with Klaus Mikaelson by his side._

" _Either way, You both will die. So, why not end it now?" Klaus said, smirking._

 _Felix and Hayden shared a look, locking their hands together._

 _The blonde hybrid closed her eyes, chanting under her breath, a rush of magic flowing through her. She hadn't experience anything like it, only when she channels her brother. A collection of cries slipped past her mouth, closing her eyes tighter and tighter. A sharp pain traveled from one arm to the other, goosebumps covering her exposed skin. Felix huffed, the bones in his hands snapping. He embraced his sister in his tight and comforting hold._

 _The circle of fire consumed them._

 _xxx_

 _Kol Mikaelson, known as the most reckless in the Mikaelson family, roamed the Streets of New Orleans, searching for a certain witch. He shoved his way through the crowds of people, shoving some down for the hell of it._

 _He wished to create a dagger that could work on Klaus. He's tired of hearing the constant dagger threats, and rotting in a box. It'll be interesting for Niklaus to experience it. To feel paralyzed and yanked into a deep slumber of darkness. To feel alone._

" _Kol Mikaelson, I heard you've been searching for me." A sweet voice said._

 _He smirked, turning around to see a beautiful brunette witch in his view._

 _His gaze dropped to rake over her body, loving her current outfit._

" _I have a request for you."_

 _xxx_

 _Stefan stared at the clock, watching as each second passed by. He glanced at his friend, seeing her fiddling with her fingers. He knew it pained her to seat around, doing nothing. While, her children are somewhere out in the world. He tilted his head to the side, continuing to stare at the clock._

 _A collection of knocks echoed through the apartment._

 _Both vampires flashed to the wooden door, ripping it open with their strength._

 _A figure smirked at them, opening his arms and embracing Caroline._

 _He turned to the other vampire, patting him on the back, awkwardly._

" _Stefan." He said, smirking._

" _Lorenzo."_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Ok. The chapter isn't that long and i apologize for it. A bunch of you told me to create them longer.**_

 _ **I promise, the chapter on Monday, will certainly be long. It's the longest chapter i've created.**_

 _ **It also explains Felix and Hayden more.**_

 _ **we also get to see some of the characters bonding!**_

 _ **until Monday.**_


	5. Chapter 5

" _Bloody hell." Rebekah whispered, looking at the twins burnt bodies._

 _She felt nervous, if they will awake or not. She hadn't seen any sort of spell familiar of what had just happened in front of her. She collected most of her thoughts, balling them up into one. The blonde original figured the spell didn't exactly work for their favour. But, it was quite interesting of what they intended to complete._

" _They're bloody idiots." Klaus muttered, slightly annoyed and impressed._

 _Sure, the teenagers done some sort of spell, that could possibly be a burden to him later. Yet, it didn't particularly bother him, it'll be solved within a day or two. The teenagers held quite a lot of magic, so much it'll most likely be difficult for them to have under control. No matter how much willpower that Hayden and Felix convince themselves otherwise. It certainly won't be enough. Not many witches could hold such magic, death would surely be upon them. Yet, Klaus had noticed the strange urge to protect the young ones, it worried him. He's Niklaus Mikaelson, the most deadly creature roaming the earth. He wasn't the type to love others that weren't family to him. He planned to kill them for invading his home with the doppelganger, that spent her miserable life running from him. But, he found himself staring at them with complete and utterly concern. The blonde girl had reminded him of a certain bubbly blonde vampire. He glanced at the other teenager, seeing his lifeless body resting on nature's floor. He resembled his younger brother, Henrick, before the whole accident. Klaus shoved those thoughts down, assuming his mind playing tricks on hm. The teenagers were just regular supernatural creatures, that meant absolutely nothing to him._

 _Then, he heard it, two heartbeats in front of him. A hint of a smile tugging at his lips, staring at them._

" _Bring them into one of the guest rooms, i certainly wouldn't mind finding out more about them." Klaus ordered, glancing at his sister, and flashing back into the city of New Orleans._

 _Rebekah sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in exhaustion. She had dragged her older brother into the house, and now she had to drag two little unconscious teenagers. She looked at them, noticing the burnt marks of the fire. A glint of a smile managed to appear on her lips, reaching to grab their bodies in her hold. The fact of their strength didn't matter to her, it certainly concerned her, though. But, they were just teenagers dragged into the world of the supernatural. Hell, Rebekah understood the feeling, and it wasn't pleasant. You couldn't have anything, that any human would usually have._

 _The original blonde flashed to one of their guest rooms, gently laying them onto the large bed. She figured they wouldn't mind sharing a bed, if they're siblings. In fact, They probably needed each other at this time. From what she had assumed in her own personal world, Katherine had taken them from their previous location, in some sad attempt of getting her freedom._

 _She giggled to herself, the doppelganger had certainly found her freedom, in death. It was quite pathetic, it is Katherine Pierce, though. She would've done anything to survive, and get her freedom._

 _She frowned, staring at the sleeping teenagers, Katherine was cruel enough to kidnap innocent teenagers for her own selfish gain. Hell, Rebekah created her own rule, to not harm any children. Unless, she didn't have any other choice._

 _She continued to stare at them, for another brief moment, nodding to herself. She heard the two slow paced heartbeats in their chests. Felix's and Hayden's chest raising and falling in rhythm of their peaceful and calm hearts. Rebekah rolled her eyes, for feeling a sliver of hope in their little lives._

 _One of the originals, concerned for two teenagers and their lives. That's something new to add to her short list of pathetic things she had done. Of course, the list is mentally stored in her head, hidden from prying eyes. Yet, not many people cared enough to question about her. She's simply the original blonde, that's related to Niklaus Mikaelson, the original hybrid. Every single vampire feared her. She's one of the things that they fear at night to even bother to close their eyes. That and a werewolf bite._

 _Rebekah strolled to the door, feeling the skin of her hand burn of the contact to the doorknob. She hissed to herself, looking at her palm and at the wooden knob glued to the door._

" _I apologize, i figured it wouldn't be such a pain to you." A voice stated._

 _She flinched, not expecting either of them to awake for another hour or so._

 _Rebekah turned around, meeting a pair of confused blue eyes._

" _You are certainly not a brat." Felix said, apologetically._

 _He pushed himself up into a sitting position, taking in his current surroundings._

 _Rebekah raised an eyebrow, taking a few seconds for the pieces in her mind to click together. Felix had called her a brat, during their first encounter. She hardly felt bothered by it. Many people labeled her that with that name, back in her years spent in Mystic falls._

 _She took a couple steps closer, freezing in her tracks, when he raised one of his palms. He been through a lot in one day, she couldn't blame him for not trusting her._

" _It's a reflex." Felix mumbled, dropping his hand to the side of his figure._

 _He stared at his sister for a short period of time, feeling a wave of sadness wash over him. Felix remained calm, figuring violence and anger won't solve anything. He had learned that from his mother, a couple years before. He sighed, wishing to be in his mother's embrace, right now. To feel safe and protected. Once, he returns home, he wouldn't bother to witness the sun rising again. But, hayden would most likely drag him back out._

" _Do you wish to freshen up?" Rebekah asked, breaking the silence._

 _She reminded herself about Felix's burnt marks having more effect on him, than Hayden. Then again, Felix had protected Hayden with his body from the burning flames._

" _I'll have to decline the offer." Felix said, forcing a smile._

" _Do i get an explanation?"_

" _Of course, it'll be rude for me, not to explain for my behaviour."_

 _She nodded, iching to seat herself down beside him. There was something about Felix that lured her in. Felix seemed like a puzzle, that she couldn't finish. A mystery that she couldn't solve. A riddle that she couldn't figure out. It amazed her, in some interesting way. She usually knew quite a fair share of things, that were worthy of her time. He was certainly one of them, and she wouldn't stop, til she finds out. She grown curious of his life, his magic, and his family._

" _It's no surprise of Hayden's temper." He chuckled, looking at some painting resting on the wall._

" _She'll most likely release hell here…" Felix trailed off, frantically searching around the bedroom with his worried and scared gaze._

" _You're in New Orleans." Rebekah offered a small smile, reaching to place a comfort squeeze to his upper arm._

" _Don't!" He shouted, sending the blonde flying across the room, and hitting the floor with a thud. Felix closed his eyes, focusing on anything, But the urge to use his magic. He couldn't let it control him, it isn't what his Aunt bonnie would approve of. She used to mention to not let his magic consume him. Witches or Warlocks that couldn't control any ounce of their strength in magic, usually died. He thought of his mother, and her bright smile that lights up any dark room. The afternoons they've used to spend practice his strength on simple objects. Caroline's smile had been so proud and bright, when Felix was able to float feathers in the air with a small flick of his wrist._

" _I didn't mean to over step." Rebekah's quiet voice yanked him out of his thoughts._

 _She had her arms resting in the air, her guard up. She is aware that she couldn't bring harm to either of the witchy vampires._

 _But, she still needed to protect herself, Hayden was able to make a boundary spell with one motion of her hand. That usually taken a witch or warlock, a certain amount of time to complete._

 _Before, Felix could reply, planning to apologize for his little outburst. He heard someone behind him, mutter something under their breath, watching Rebekah's body fall to the floor._

" _You were always a show off." Felix mumbled, adjusting himself to the bed._

" _Shut up!" Hayden said, slightly annoyed._

" _Are you worried?" Felix suddenly asked, changing the subject._

" _For who?"_

 __" _Elijah."_

" _Why are you so concern for Elijah?"_

 __" _Our father had bitten him, Hayden."_

 __" _So?"_

" _Werewolf venom is harmful to vampires." Felix pointed out._

" _He's an Original. He can't be killed-"_

 __" _Except, for the white oak stake. Clearly, not the point. The point is, that Klaus won't heal him."_

 _Hayden peeled herself off the comfy bed, hovering over Rebekah's body._

" _It doesn't concern us, Felix." Hayden tried, feeling bored of the conversation._

" _Elijah doesn't deserve it! The love of his life had been killed in front of his eyes, and he is suffering from the venom of a Werewolf!"_

" _Can't we just drop it?" Hayden pleaded._

" _No! He's known for the most moral vampire to exist!"_

" _That doesn't make him better than the rest of us!"_

" _Correct. But, he could be our ticket out of here." Felix pointed out._

 _Hayden plopped herself back onto the bed, running her finger tips over the silky sheets. She glanced at her, with a small smile tugging on her lips. She had a habit of always breaking into a smile, when she sees her twin. It's a habit that she doesn't wish to leave her._

" _Even if, we can't heal him."_

 __" _True. But, we could get the cure…" Felix trailed off, smirking._

" _Are you insane! We aren't strong enough!" Hayden shouted in a hushed voice._

 _Felix and Hayden turned to look at the sound of bone snapping back together. There, they noticed the life slowly coming back to Rebekah's body. She shot up, gasping for air._

" _I snapped your neck! Don't be so dramatic!" Hayden spoke, breaking the silence._

 _Felix rolled his eyes, flashing off the bed, dusting off his clothes. A sudden scream made his movements instantly pause._

" _My clothes!" Hayden cried out, gesturing to her burnt clothing. She repeatedly swiped at her shirt, hoping to rid some of the blackness._

 _Rebekah bit her bottom lip, hiding a small giggle._

" _Are we aloud to explore?" Felix asked, tilting his head at Rebekah._

" _Not if, you two wish to be killed." Rebekah answered, smiling._

 _Hayden huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at the blonde original. "We're possibly stronger than your family. We could handle ourselves. We've been doing it for years, why stop?" The lies rolling off the tip of her tongue smoothly._

" _Don't be to confident, it'll get you killed."_

" _If i recall correctly, I was able to snap the neck of Rebekah Mikaelson."_

 _"And, Katherine Pierce." Felix added._

" _You done it with magic."_

 _Hayden rolled her eyes, "Not many Witches or Warlocks done it, though."_

" _I have a brother to check." Rebekah said, flashing out of the room._

 _The door slammed shut behind her. Felix flinched, staring at his sister in shock. He didn't believe she would've done anything like that. Hayden had been the sweet and caring one of the family. Yet, she could be rude and deadly to those who deserved it. Felix sighed, plopping himself on the bed._

 _xxx_

" _So, Ripper here, suggests we ask a witch for a location spell?" Enzo states, for the millionth time._

 _Caroline huffed, pacing around the room, she hated not being able to do anything. Her children had been taken from her, and she's been listening to Enzo for hours. Somehow, that created a slight pain to her heart, worrying about her children's safety. But, there wasn't much for her to do, at the time. Bonnie hasn't returned any of her calls, pressing ignore, which confused Caroline. Bonnie wasn't the type to ignore her. Maybe, caroline had done something? Or Bonnie finally opened her eyes, and followed her nature duties, and chose to get her magic back? Or-_

" _None of the witches in the world, would wish to help us." Stefan pointed out, thinking in his head. He faced the Blonde vampire, offering a smile in attempt of comfort. She ignored it, making stefan nod to himself, and stare at a smirking Enzo._

" _What?"_

" _Nothing, Stefan." Enzo winked, adjusting himself to the couch._

" _This isn't something to turn into a joke."_

" _Nonsense, i care for those children, more than yourself."_

 __" _I haven't said anything about you not caring for them-"_

" _Stefan, don't assume things."_

" _What?"_

" _It'll surely get you killed."_

" _What are you-"_

" _Not many vampires are willing to spend eternity listening to you-"_

" _It doesn't-"_

" _Don't interrupt people, mate, It's rude."_

 _Stefan stared at him, getting off the couch, and walking out the apartment, mumbling something about feeding._

" _Say 'hello' to the bunnies for me!" Enzo called after him._

 _Caroline stopped pacing, turning to look at one of her friends. "Did you do that on purpose?"_

" _Indeed."_

" _Why?" Caroline asked, knowing a meaning behind it._

 _Enzo didn't annoy people for the fun of it, it's just an added bonus._

" _Because, i am aware of who taken your children."_

" _Who!?"_

 __" _Katherine Pierce."_

 _xxx_

" _I agreed to help you, quit bothering me!"_

 __" _Relax, Darling."_

" _What?" Davina asked, annoyed._

" _I enjoy pretty things with sharp tongues." Kol smirked._

" _Flattering."_

" _It's just the beginning…"_

" _I don't wish to see the end." Davina spat, walking into the crowd of people._

 _Kol smirked, staring at her figure getting lost in the crowd of people. New Orleans had always been busy at night, the people and lights, waking up the city._

 _He decided to return home, flashing off to the direction, draining someone on his way there._

 _xxx_

 _Hayden decided to find something to munch on, that could lower her craving for blood. Neither of them had fed, in quite some time. Felix followed behind her, not sure about it._

" _We weren't granted permission to explore, Hayden." Felix pointed out, flashing in front of her, with a hard look plastered on his face._

 _She shoved him aside, continuing on her walking. Hayden heard her brother huff in annoyance, fuelling her amusement._

" _Hayden! Hayden! Hayden!" Felix repeated, rolling his eyes, when a vase flew to his head. Luckily, it didn't know him out, it just hurted. One of his hands flew to the fresh wound, feeling the skin of his head knot itself back together._

 _The blonde hybrid paused in her tracks, her brother nearly slamming into her back at her sudden pause. She brushed some of her blonde curls back, focusing on her hearing. She shoved her brother's heartbeat out, really focusing on anything else. Their uncle Lorenzo had mentioned it to them, once or twice over the years. Like, how Vampire's have supernatural hearing, But they already figured it out for themselves._

 _There, she heard it, a heartbeat. Hayden's fangs popped out of her teeth sockets, her eyes darkening, and a collection of veins appearing under her eyes._

" _You are forbidden to harm that girl." A voice said, seriously._

 _Felix noticed the british accent, and his whole mature looking face. "You're one of the other Originals."_

 _The original glanced at him, slightly confused. "You are?"_

" _I am Felix…" He trailed off, not trusting himself to say his actual last name._

" _My sister, Hayden." Felix awkwardly gestured to his sister, who lazily waved._

" _Kol. Kol Mikaelson."_

 _Felix shook his hand, groaning as Kol tightly held onto his hand, using his vampire strength. Hayden noticed that, quick to speak some latin word, sending Kol stumbling back._

" _Don't you dare hurt him, Kol!" She spat, having a desire to fry his brain. If he had one._

" _My apologizes, love."_

" _Don't call me that."_

" _Alright, darling."_

" _Dude." Felix warned, slightly annoyed._

" _Alright, Alright." Kol repiled, lifting his hands in the air. "I heard of the two witchy vampires staying here, i was curious of meeting you two."_

" _Staying?" Felix glared._

" _More like, being held hostage." Hayden muttered._

" _Relax, I've requested a dinner to be made for you two." The original smirked._

 _xxx_

 _Kol and the two witchy vampire teenagers, seated themselves at one of the Mikaelsons dinner tables in some entertainment room. The maids brought in the human food. Felix and Hayden lowered their heads as they did so, not trusting themselves to control their hunger for blood._

" _Eat up, sweetpeas." Kol said, smirking._

 _Hayden and Felix joined their hands, eyes closed shut, muttering some latin words under their breath. The food moved along the table, a yellowish water floating off the food. Kol's eye widened, as the yellow water splashed onto his face, burning his eyes and whole body that was exposed to it. He hissed, clutching his body, in some weird way. He heard Felix and Hayden laughing to themselves, most likely watching him._

" _Don't peg us for fools." Hayden teased, popping a grape into her mouth._

" _We are certainly smarter than him." Felix mumbled to himself, smiling._

 _Kol hissed again. The burning feeling of the vervain died down. He was able to seat himself back onto his previous chair, glaring at them both. He hadn't seen any witch or warlock do that before, and he was the vampire that hung around with witches. It amazed him to no end. He wondered of what Klaus thought of it, thought of them._

" _I haven't seen any type of spell like that." He said, slightly pissed still._

" _That isn't our concern." Hayden repiled._

" _Enjoy the food, Kol." Felix added, with a forced smile._

 _The three continued to eat, and nibble on certain foods that caught their interest. Kol simply watched the twins, curious about them._

" _When did you discover your powers?" Kol asked, breaking the silence._

 _Felix lifted his head, "A couple of years ago."_

" _How old are you both now?"_

" _Roughly around Sixteen, both of us are."_

" _So, Twins?"_

" _Yep."_

" _When did you two get turned into vampires?"_

" _Not to long ago. Most likely, the beginning of this year."_

" _How did you learn to control your magic?"_

" _A witch was kind enough to help us. She even taught us some spells."_

" _What type of spells?" Kol questioned, curiously._

" _Do you ever shut up?" Hayden asked, dropping her head back, with a groan. She noticed her lack of strength, a pale peach colour flooding her face. She needed to feed. But, she fought the urges, not wishing to drink from the vein. Stefan mentioned, that the vampire needs enough willpower to not completely drain someone of their life and she hasn't fed in quite some time. It'll destroy her, if she took someone's life. Felix used to be fond of drinking from the vein, to taste the warm fresh blood coating his tongue. He controlled himself, following Enzo's little saying. Snatch, Eat and Erase. Except, it didn't last long for him. He managed to lose himself in the taste of the blood, draining the life out of the girl. He couldn't recognize himself in the mirror for weeks, staring at his reflection in disgust. Within time, Felix was able to brush it off. He apologize to the girl's grave, shredding some tears in the process. Since then, he returned to blood bags._

" _I am just curious, darling." Kol shrugged._

" _Why?" Felix suddenly asked._

 _He brushed some of his dirty blonde curls back, slightly relaxing._

 _Kol glanced at him, smirking. "I used to be a witch."_

" _You come from a family of witches?" Hayden asked, interested._

" _My mother is the original witch-"_

" _Nope."_

" _Pardon?" Kol asked, slightly confused._

" _Qetsiyah. She's older than your mother, actually."_

" _Yet, there's still many more witches before her." Felix added._

" _Sure, you're mother created vampires."_

" _But, that doesn't make her the 'Original witch"_

" _She had created vampires. Thus, the 'Originals"_

" _Did she create the spell, though?"_

 _Hayden's eyes widened, "No! Qetsiyah created it! So, she could spend eternity with her suppose lover-"_

" _Silas." Felix nodded, thinking in his head._

 _The entertainment room fell into complete silence. Hayden smiled to herself, finally being able to relax and think straight. Felix dropped his head back, closing his head back, focusing on his hearing. He heard two pairs of heartbeats, along with humming, It took everything inside of him, not to flash to the person and finally have a decent meal. The mikaelsons would surely have his head, if it happened to be Hope mikaelson, who he hadn't seen yet._

 _Kol's eyes flickered to the teenagers, shocked and surprised. There was something about them, that kept luring him closer to the truth. They were hiding something, his siblings didn't care. But, Kol was curious of their little dirty secret to not care. He had to admit, Hayden and Felix had a point. It's entertaining to listen to them talk to each other, with love and consideration. Both of them, worked with their suggestions, and could probably figure out anything. It's a bond, that won't break. He wouldn't let it._

" _I have a question floating in my head." Kol said, boldly._

 _Felix lifted his head, glancing at his sister and at the original. Hayden shook her head, fleeing from her own personal world._

" _How did you two know about Qetsiyah and Silas?" The original asked, narrowing his eyes at them. Not many supernatural creatures would possibly know the whole story of it._

" _We just adore history." Felix waved his hand, awkwardly smiling._

" _We've been traveling, a fair share of cities, to find out the Supernatural world for ourselves." Hayden added, the words rolling off her tongue smoothly._

 _Kol shared at them, not believing a single word. He may be reckless and ruthless at times. But, he certainly isn't pegged for a fool. He would've pushed for the truth, like he always done. But, he decided against it, not feeling to have his brain fried again. Hayden, sure, did have a temper, not one to fiddle with. Felix, however, seemed calm and polite to those who deserved it. Those two traits about them, reminding him of a couple. A couple that brought the worst and best in each other. Sadly, it didn't last long._

 _He sipped on his beverage laced with blood, and a shot of alcohol. The perfect beverage to have, when dealing with these two. Kol kept his gaze on Felix, noticing the boy awkwardly fiddle with his hands, glancing at his sister, time to time._

" _It came to my realization, that neither of you, had fed." Kol stated._

 _He clasped his hands together once, the sound of the movement echoing through the entertainment room. It taken a couple of seconds, before two human maids shuffled in the room, lifting their long sleeve shirts, exposing their wrists. The maids paced to the twins, offering their wrist, with a small smile tugging at their mouths. Felix's eyes widened, flashing to the other side of the room, knocking over a couple vases. His fangs exposed themselves, his eyes darkening in thrist, a collection of veins appeared under his eyes. He closed his eyes, his fingers covering most of his face._

 _Hayden stared at the smallest movement of the maids wrist, the blood flowing through the vein, waiting for her to feed. She looked away, her eyes tightly closed, her mouth parted revealing her fangs. Hayden's thrist got the better of her, the fangs piercing through the women's skin with ease. The crimson fluid flowed into her mouth, earning a quiet yelp from the maid._

 _Felix's eyes popped open, the scent of blood basically slapping him in the face. There, he noticed his sister feeding, not stopping her quick pace. He vamped to his feet, staring at his palms, lifting one of his hands, pointing at his sister. Nothing happened. He couldn't allow his sister to deal with the guilt of ending someone's life. It'll most likely destroy her. He sucked in a quick breath, lifting both his hands, his eyes sliding close, as he muttered some words under his breath._

 _Hayden withdrew her fangs, clutching her head in pure pain. It's nothing she had ever experience in her sixteen years roaming this earth._

" _Stop! Make it stop!" She whined, tears rolling down her cheeks._

 _Kol froze in his standing position, not expecting the scene before him, happen. He assumed both of them drank from the vein, with their whole attitudes and such. But, he witnessed Felix finally using his magic in front of one originals._

" _Alright, mate." Kol managed to speak, before feeling a pounding feeling to his head. He had felt Hayden's magic to his head, it hurt. But, It hurted twice as much with Felix. It felt like his brain melting faster than any other witch done to him._

 _Felix kept his eyes shut, continuing to mutter the same exact words under his breath. He sucked in another breath of air, noticing it quicken it's pace around the room. He dropped his head back, completely losing himself in his magic. Their Aunt Bonnie had mentioned Felix's magic is most likely stronger than Hayden's. Due to the lack of appearing to him. He tried to complete spells during their little lessons. But, his magic had never came to him. In fact, he didn't feel any rush of power flood his body._

 _Except now, his magic crushed him, in full force. The lack of feeding consumed him. Two sets of fangs appearing in his parted mouth, his eyes flashing a dangerous yellow. He flashed to the closest maid, piercing his fangs through her pale skin. The blood flowed into his mouth, in big gulps._

 _Hayden's hands fell to her side, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand in horror. She peeled herself off the floor, standing to her feet again. Her eyes flicked to Kol, following his gaze. Her eyes landed on her brother losing control of himself. There, she noticed the veins under his eyes were darker._

" _Felix?" She whispered, worriedly._

 _Felix's grip loosened on the maid, dropping her lifeless body to the floor. He opened his eyes, wiping the left over blood from his mouth with his finger, licking it off._

 _Kol Mikaelson stared at him, in confusion. Then, he noticed it, when Felix opened his eyes._

 _They were yellow._

 _Two sets of fangs resting in his parted mouth._

 _Felix was half vampire._

 _The other half was a witch._

 _Yet, some werewolf resting inside him as well._

" _You're a tribrid." Kol breathed out._

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _I hope you've guys enjoyed it._**

 ** _it certainly does seem rushed._**

 ** _But, it's certainly longer than the other chapters_**

 ** _to those that are curious, Klaus felt drawn to them. Yet, he didn't show much feelings in his section of the story. But, Klaus weirdly felt protective of Hayden and Felix. Thus, He allowed them into his house, and there wasn't much for him to do with either of them. Considering, Felix and Hayden both fell unconscious slumber._**

 ** _(Hope Mikaelson will be in the next chapter.)_**

 ** _until, Friday._**


	6. Chapter 6

Hope Mikaelson seated herself in her bedroom, staring out the window. A sigh slipped past her mouth, observing the passing people of New Orleans. Her father, Niklaus Mikaelson doesn't allow her to explore the city, not without him. Which, she finally understood, many supernatural creatures would love to use her for their own selfish gains. But, it still bothered her. She couldn't experience any human-related activities, not that she'll ever have a chance of being human. Hope heard of stories about a cure for vampirism, in a small town with the title of Mystic Falls. Except, The cure rests inside of a human, that couldn't handle the whole vampire life. She didn't bother to question about the vampire, it wasn't any of her concern.

She inhaled, fiddling with the fingers. Every bone in her entire body demanded some actual fun, and not spend the day locked in her bedroom. But, that's all she could do in the compound. Most of her uncles were occupied with the problems that apparently happened in the city, that concern their family. The witches demanded to be able to use their magic freely, to restore the balance of nature. Yet, Uncle Elijah tried to convince them otherwise, in his own personal way. Uncle Kol, however, somehow managed to develop emotions for a used to be harvest girl, Davina Claire. Sadly she didn't return his feelings. The original hybrid dealt with other things that he didn't bother to share with her, not that she minded. Aunt Freya, however, didn't leave the Mikaelson Mansion, to observed in her grimoires. She had a habit of teaching Hope, some simple spells that might be a use for her.

"You are forbidden to harm that girl."

Hope tensed, noting that's her Uncle Kol. But, who was he talking too? Did he bring back guests? Was she allowed to leave her bedroom? So many questions floated in her head, flowing back out, not enough time for her to focus on one Before another would replace it. She brushed some of her loose hair behind her ear, focusing clearly on her hearing.

Rebekah helped her learn some basics of a vampire.

Freya helped her with the basics of a witch.

Elijah showed her the basics of having manners.

Klaus, her father, had helped her to defend herself, not that she needed it. She hardly leaves her home and the compound.

Kol, however, simply showed her to have fun, even being locked inside with her father's rules.

"You're one of the originals."

A strange voice filled her ears, one that she hadn't heard. It had to be a male, with the whole tone. She clutched the ends of her table, assuming someone's broken in the compound. Yet, Kol could probably take them. She still felt angered. Who's stupid enough to break in? A person that has a death wish, maybe.

"I am...Felix and this is my sister...Hayden…"

She rolled her eyes, peeling herself off the edge of the massive bed, strolling to her bedroom door. She placed on her hands on the doorknob, freezing in her current position.

"Don't you dare hurt him, Kol!"

Hope tensed again, hearing a sound of one of the vases smashing to the floor. Poor Mary would surely have to clean it.

She turned the doorknob, instantly feeling a hand slap to her mouth, pinching her nose tightly. Hope tried to scream. But, the attacker held onto her tightly. Once, she gained the upper hand by sticking her fingers into the person's eyes. She, swiftly, grabbed his arm forcing it to bend back. In return, another person flashed behind her, snapping Hope's neck in ease.

"She's a fighter." The person smirked, reaching to grab the teenage mikaelson. With that done, both of the vampires vamped out of the window.

xxx

Rebekah clutched her brother's hand, staring at him. She had to calm him down, saying Katherine was no longer on the land of the living. But, Elijah kept calling out for her on the top of his lungs. The original blonde felt pity for him and having to lose another love to Niklaus.

"Katerina!" He suddenly whispered, stirring in his unconsciousness.

Rebekah lifted her head, "Lijah, She's no longer here."

"Kater-"

"She's no longer alive, brother!" Rebekah snapped, stomping on her foot, and tossing her arms to the side of her body. She had enough of hearing that cheap excuse of a vampire, mostly from her older brother. Katherine died, and Elijah needed to get that through his thick skull. Before, Rebekah could rant about it to him, so he'll leave that name to rot in hell. She noticed her throat being tightly held, her eyes popping open, not recalling of closing them. Elijah had his vampire face in display, snarling. Rebekah's eyes widened, she hasn't seen Elijah like this, not since they've turned. But, she blamed it on the wolf venom that laced his blood and system. Both of her hands reached to yank at his hand, her nails scratching at him. In the first time, in many decades, possibly centuries. She felt weak. She couldn't defend herself. Elijah wasn't himself, he wouldn't be able to control himself. The hallucinations had started. But, his one of the originals, that had been bitten by the original hybrid. It'll be difficult to tame him. He's one of the strongest creatures to roam the earth. Along with the venom of Niklaus, The bite has to be stronger than any other werewolf bite.

Elijah leaned closer to her ear, "I should kill you, Gia." He whispered.

Who is bloody Gia?

"Lijah…" Rebekah managed to breath out, noticing her brother's grip tighten. Tired of being considered the weakest mikaelson, Rebekah clutched his hand. She dug her nails into his skin, twisting her hand.

In return, Elijah hissed, feeling a couple of his bones snapping. He looked at the women before him, snarling. The original blonde tried to fight back, or whatever movement that she had just done. Elijah held her in a neck-hold, snapping the vampire's neck in total ease. He tossed the body aside, letting it fall to the floor with a thud.

"What do we have here?" Klaus asked, leaning against the doorframe.

xxx

"You're a tribrid." Kol breathed out.

He stared at the teenage boy, wiping his eyes, he assumed that his eyes were playing tricks on him. Hope had to be the only tribrid to exist. She was born from the original hybrid, that's the only way for tribrids to exist.

Klaus must've knocked up another woman.

Is that possible?

Another miracle child?

Is Hayden one?

Kol turned to face Hayden, noticing a smirk plastered on her face. Out of habit, he vamped both of them to the closest wall, holding her by the neck. He had his vampire features on display. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, tightening his hold on her neck.

"Kneel." Hayden managed to mumble, causing Kol to drop to his knees. A growl slipped past his mouth, eyes filled with hatred. "We triggered the curse, Moron!"

"We've done a certain spell earlier, before you arrived." Felix explained, "Our teacher had asked us to complete it, In a difficult situation. Which, We had no clue of what the spell does."

Hayden smirked, "We have another mission to complete!"

Felix clasped his hands, "Alright! Kol, you have two options! One, join us, to heal your brother."

"Or two, Felix bites you, and you'll have to suffer til Klaus decides to take pity upon you." Hayden finished, bouncing in one spot. She had a rush of control for once, and she'll take advantage of it. Her mother, Caroline, kept them hidden. Not allowing either of them to explore their magic. Except, when Aunt Bonnie decided to teach them, the basics of spells.

Felix nodded, parting his mouth, displaying his sets of fangs. A ring of yellow flooded his eyes, a collection of veins under his eyes. He hated acting like this. But, he had too. He had to pull off the tough act. His father is Niklaus Mikaelson, The original hybrid that killed anyone in his path. Someone that did anything for answers, not caring enough about the problems that were left behind him. Felix needed to act ruthlessly to prove a point and find his way back to London England.

"Look at you two! I assume you feel in control?" Kol asked, bitterly.

Hayden tilted her head, frowning, "What's wrong, Kol? I would've figured that you'll rip us apart?" She flashed a toothy grin, using her witch side to fling a fork to his shoulder.

The original hissed, ripping the mental fork out his flesh. In a matter of time, he displayed his features, snarling.

Both of the twins, smirking, as both of them gestured him to come forth.

With that, Kol flashed to them.

xxx

You feel empty when your children don't return home. It's enough for you to send everyone to their death bed, to burn the world down, searching every inch of the world for them. That's what Caroline Forbes had been feeling for the past few hours. Except, she couldn't do either of those things. He'll surely find her and possibly discover his children. She couldn't let that happen. Klaus already had Hope, Caroline wouldn't allow him near her children. Felix and Hayden were polite and sweet, not cruel and deadly to even be around.

Trust her, Caroline loves Klaus. But, she didn't love him enough to risk her children's lives. They deserved to be happy, and try to blend in.

But, Katherine Pierce ruined their chance of having a 'human' life.

The blonde vampire already knew where she was.

"Pack your things, Enzo." Caroline smirked, "We're headed to New Orleans. Get stefan from his hunt too."

 **A/N**

 **I apologize for leaving you all in the dark!**

 **I had personal things happening, and I couldn't spare anytime with writing as much.**

 **I was aware that this fan-fiction is rushed, and I hope to rush it more :P**

 **My writing isn't normally like this.**

 **Wattpad- TheDorkyChild**


End file.
